


The Far, Far Range

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: As part of a punishment Dia is sent to work on a Slime ranch. She has rather mixed feelings about the whole thing, and it gets even more confusing when she meets an unusual woman named Yohane.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	The Far, Far Range

The air in Far, Far Range was arid and a lot drier than Dia was used too. Glancing around, she saw a few buildings which belonged to the ranch up ahead. A soft sigh escaped her lips. 

As punishment, she had been sent to help out with one of the Slime farms that her family's business owned. She was supposed to be focusing on export tracking and admin work, but no doubt she would probably have to get her hands dirty anyway.

Slogging her way up, she grumbled to herself. The land was small, lying in the midst of a mini canyon with many gaps and trails leading deeper into the wilds of the Far, Far Range. The ranch itself was full of life and seemed very carefully maintained. Between the sections designated for Slime pens, there were many small gardens growing various different vegetables and tiny orchards with a few trees that grew vibrant fruits. A slightly worn red barn on the far side painted a rather traditional and homely feel.

Dia ignored the Slime corrals and chicken coops designed to keep beastly creatures contained and headed to the rather large ranch house. Knocking on the door a few times, she waited, listening for any signs of life.

Instead of the door opening, a voice called out from the side of the house. Turning to face it, Dia was appalled to see a woman, sitting up in a hammock, dressed in purple overalls that ended in a frivolous skirt rather than the usual pants. The woman picked up a little straw sunhat and put it on as her lips tugged up into a sleepy smile.

“Hey. You’re here early?” Her legs swung down from the hammock before she stood up and stretched. 

Dia crossed her arms. “I wanted to arrive early to be courteous.”

“Yeah alright… Anyway, I’m Yohane, and I’ll be working with you for the next few weeks. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Dia said with a frown. That wasn’t a real name but she let it slide. “Where will I be working?”

Yohane gestured with a tilt of her head for them to go inside the ranch house. The door opened and Dia was surprised by how quaint it was. Someone clearly lived here by all the things stored, but they took good care of it judging by how clean the place was.

She was led through to a room furnished with a bed, desk and chair. On the desk was a computer that looked a few years older than what Dia was used to. Glancing around more, she saw a closet and chest of drawers, on top of which was a little mirror and a figure of a Hunter Slime. Dia wandered up and glared at this little thing before scowling at how miserable her face looked in the mirror.

“You really hate it here, huh?”

Yohane’s voice pulled her from threatening an inanimate object any longer. She turned back and ended up simply sighing.

“It wasn’t my choice, but I’m here now so I might as well get used to it.”

With a shrug, Yohane replied. “Look, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Just relax and enjoy it like a vacation. I was doing everything before just fine anyway.”

“No. I will do my part. Otherwise I’d be a failure in the eyes of my family.”

A silence stretched out as Yohane said nothing, but the sad look in her eyes gave away that there was a lot left unspoken.

After a little while, Yohane broke the tension. “The kitchen and bathroom are shared, but don’t worry. I’ll be a housemate you can stand and won't leave a mess or disturb you.”

“Okay…”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

With that, Yohane left the room. As the door closed, peace washed over Dia. She headed over to the bed and inspected it, relieved that it was freshly cleaned and smelled faintly of a vanilla that was sort of nice. She laid down and sighed, closing her eyes and lingering with resentment for the situation her family had put her in. After a little while, she pulled herself together and got set up in this new room before heading out.

Back outside, Dia looked to see Yohane was busy by the garden, picking strange red cube-shaped fruits from a tree and placing them into a basket. She was on her tiptoes, reaching up and trying to jump for one that was just too high for her.

Dia walked over, stretching up to grab it. The fruit felt soft and looked akin to a strawberry, but the shape was so unusual. She held it in her hands for a moment, staring as she tried to understand how it grew like that. The Far, Far Range was so different. Distracted by how otherworldly this place was, she failed to notice Yohane shooting her a smile. 

“Do you want to try feeding some Slimes?” Yohane’s words made Dia’s eyebrows instantly furrow. “Come on, they’re nice! Follow me into the ghastly grotto of hell! The great Fallen Angel, Yohane, has lots of cool things to show you!”

With no choice, Dia ignored such strange and quirky language and settled for following Yohane into a deep, dark cave. In one of the Slime corrals, there were many luminescent blue blobs with shining white bug-like wings and antennae,all jumping over one another in excitement at being fed. They radiated a bright light that caused Dia to wince as she looked at them. She clutched the fruit closer and waited. 

Yohane was idly refilling an automatic feeder as she spoke. “Just toss it in.”

Hesitantly, Dia walked closer to the wall of the corral. She took a breath in then threw the cube-like fruit into the pile of Slimes. It was immediately devoured, and the smallest smile appeared on Dia’s face as she watched the creature glow and jump with delight.

* * *

After three weeks had passed, Dia grew used to life on the ranch. 

Yohane had been nothing but kind and offered to let her relax, but of course, Dia didn’t do that. She appreciated the offer though. Sensing her eagerness, Yohane had instead taught her everything there was to looking after Slimes. She mumbled something about her Fallen Angel stuff all the while but Dia grew to tolerate it.

In the day, Dia got up early with Yohane to take part in doing the morning chores. There was a lot of work to maintain all the creatures and gardens that were on the farm. While a bit of a grind, it became a nice routine and watching all the new ways Yohane’s bad luck plagued her was… interesting. 

Yesterday, she fell into a corral of Tabby Slimes and found them too cute to leave. The day before it had been a mishap with feeding: a carrot bounced off a Slime and hit Yohane in the chest. She laughed it off, tossing the vegetable back in with a smile on her face.

In the afternoons they would usually explore the Far, Far Range, looking for something exciting. Dia was taken by the hand and shown this new world, every day an adventure. They had seen lost cities and climbed great mountains together. Recently, Dia had gotten the chance to feed a Largo Slime until it excitedly burst into a bunch of smaller ones.

Usually, when they got back from exploring, the two of them were exhausted. Unfortunately, Dia always had to quickly go wrap up a report on what they had found, used, and exported that day. When that was done, she got the chance to shower and then join Yohane in the living room. At first, she had refused, staying by herself isolated in her own room. Over time, though, the idea of company stopped seeming so bad. Soon after, evenings together became regular, and Dia was starting to wonder about just how much time she liked to spend around Yohane. 

Today had passed just the same, and as night fell they relaxed. A TV show was put on, and they lounged together on a couch. They were tired from the day, but content. There was a small smile on Yohane’s face that Dia couldn’t help but stare at.

She wasn’t dumb. This was a crush, and she knew it. Ripping her gaze away, Dia focused on the show and tried to force those feelings down. To her luck, Yohane hadn’t noticed the way she felt, and they could spend time together as normal with no fear of awkwardness or worse.

“Diaaaaa,” Yohane spoke with a whine, resting her head on Dia’s shoulder casually. “I’m bored.”

“We are in the middle of watching something.”

Yohane pouted. “When it’s finished can we do something else?”

“Like what?” Dia shot her a sly sideways glance. “Play board games?”

“Kukukuku.” Yohane’s voice lowered as she did another one of her dorky hand gestures. “Little demon, the great Fallen Angel, Yohane, demands you embark on a perilous journey with her to the edge of the deep dark watery abyss.”

“It’s really late. Do we have to go to the docks?”

“We don’t but…” She trailed off, looking a little disappointed. 

Dia caved almost instantly. “Fine.”

After she said it, the smug look that appeared on Yohane’s face made her heart flutter a little more than she’d like. She quickly pushed her feelings down and focused on what they were watching. 

The show’s episode finished and the two of them slipped their shoes and coats on. Yohane grabbed a lantern, and they wandered along the ranch until they got to the docks. 

Once there, Yohane cast a smile at a pond full of Puddle Slimes that were shying away from the extra company. Yohane and Dia headed to the edge of a dock, walking along wooden planks before reaching the edge and sitting down with their legs dangling above the water. Yohane rested her head on Dia’s shoulder and the two of them stayed there for a little while.

“Do you still hate this place?” 

The question came as a surprise. Dia figured she had made that answer obvious by her actions, but she didn’t mind reassuring Yohane a little.

“No.” She sighed, letting it spread across the dark ocean. “I have come to find it quite pleasant here… and I rather enjoy the company.”

“Slimes grow on anyone.” Yohane chuckled and picturing that smile on her face made Dia’s heart flutter.

“N-not just the Slimes…”

“Everyone becomes entranced with the Fallen Angel’s dark powers so... o-of course you want to descend with me.”

Dia was silent as she started thinking to herself how that was one way to put it. 

“I’m going to be sad when you leave...”

Hearing Yohane say that broke Dia’s heart a little. She’d lost track of time, but it wouldn’t be long until her punishment was over. She would be allowed to leave the Far, Far Range and return to her old life of dim and dull skyscrapers. Back in the city there wouldn't be a single Slime in sight apart from in a zoo or something of that sort.

Worst of all, there wouldn’t be Yohane.

At first she hated this place; now she wanted to stay. How much things had changed in just a few weeks made her head spin.

Dia turned to look at Yohane and how the lantern’s low light illuminated her pretty face. There were tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Dia asked, instantly softening her voice.

“N-nothing.”

“Talk to me, please?”

Yohane’s expression darkened as she glanced away awkwardly. An ‘ummm’ left her lips as she contemplated her words.

“I don’t really want you to leave…”

“I think I have to.”

“I know.” Slowly Yohane started to falter. “But before you go, can you let me do one thing?” 

Dia tilted her head questioningly, waiting for Yohane to tell her what.

It was brushed aside in a vague hand wave. “On the day you leave… I mean.”

“You can do it now if you like. I don’t mind.”

“N-no.” She scratched behind her head as a blush that Dia could only just make out started to rise to her cheeks. “It would be too painful if I asked you now… no matter what you answer.”

Dia felt her heartbeat quicken as she stared into Yohane’s eyes. That slightly flustered reaction got Dia thinking far too much about dreams of her feelings being requited. After a few seconds passed by, she decided to risk it.

“Why does it feel like you’re going to ask if you can kiss me or something…?”

Yohane reeled, letting out a squeak of surprise. “What? I-” She cut herself off, face going even more red. “W-wait… would you mind?”

“No.” After saying it, Dia felt heat rise to her own cheeks as she started to die of embarrassment. Still, she kept herself composed by the skin of her teeth. 

“Oh…”

Yohane said nothing more as she closed the distance. The feeling of Yohane’s lips on her own was a dream come true. Dia melted at the intimacy and kissed back with as much passion as she could give. 

When Yohane eventually pulled away, she was breathless. Her eyes sparkled with delight and a craving for more.

“Dia…” Her voice was a desperate whisper. “Stay with me. Please.”

“I…” Brought to reality, the mood instantly dipped. “Yohane, I really want to… but I can’t.”

“Fuck your family. What kind of person sends their daughter, especially someone as wonderful as you, to a ranch in the middle of nowhere?” She gestured all around her. “They suck and you should do what you want.”

“I’m not strong enough to do that…” Dia scoffed, wishing she didn’t repeat the same mistakes over and over in her attempts to bend to their will. “We both know I’ll go back. I wish I wasn’t this kind of person, but...”

“You want to stay, right? W-with me?”

“Yes,” Dia replied, looking to Yohane with a sad smile. “Yes. I really do.”

_ “Then stay.” _

The clear, unwavering confident voice rang over and over in Dia’s head as her mind stalled. Eventually, tempestuous thoughts simplified into one. Hesitation filled the air as Dia wondered if she dared to voice it. Defiance wasn’t her strong suit, but those desires for a better life eventually overcame her fears.

Dia cleared her throat, trying to correct her posture and strengthen her resolve. “I’ll try speaking to my family. I don’t know if it will work, but…”

“I’m proud of you, Dia.” There was a bright smile on Yohane’s face that made Dia melt a little. It didn’t get any easier to handle when she kept talking. “And I’m happy you want to stay in the depths of the underworld with me. You’re my most superior little demon and well… I  _ really _ like you.”

Dia didn’t say a word as she pulled Yohane closer, kissing her once again before separating to rest in her arms a little while. 

Talking to her family would be difficult, but Dia would do it to stay here in the Far, Far Range. To remain in this peaceful life, surrounded by Slimes and in the embrace of the woman she had come to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IFHeaven's Wake Up Challenger Event!  
> Hard-2: Write a crossover of more than 1k words between Love Live and a non-idol franchise.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little crossover because I know I did jghdfghjdf


End file.
